Online communities have become a supplemental form of communication between people. Many means are used in social network software separately or in combination, including text-based chat rooms and forums that use voice, video, text, or avatars. Some means facilitate conferencing between online users ranging from real-time online chat over instant messaging and online forums to fully immersive graphical social environments. Existing technologies may allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks. However, none of the existing technologies allows users to share content in a multimedia multipoint real-time conferencing session.